Lunar Season One, Ep 5 As The Moon Turns
by Daryll Pung
Summary: A snippet from an ongoing series at my site. The series is partway into the fourth season; if you like, please review and/or stop by for more! Note that the series is normally rated R, though. There's also plenty of other fiction there...


Note: Sailor Moon and all related characters are the property of Takeuchi Naoko,   
Toei Animation, and DIC. Sailor Orion, Sailor America, and various other trademarks  
are the property of LeVar Bouyer. Sailor Sirius is the property of Sharon Williams,  
and Sailor Vulcan is the property of Jeffery Branch.  
  
LUNAR: Tales From Crystal Tokyo  
By D. Pung  
Episode 1-05: As The Moon Turns  
Rated: R  
Nebular Artifact NAX-1701, near the Sabaat system, 18 June 2736  
  
The SLS Draco  
  
The doors hissed open, and Tanya walked in. Talia, Jen, and Eileen were  
already in the briefing room, relaxing out of their Senshi forms for awhile. There   
were still a few char marks on the walls; when walking from the shuttlebay, the pair  
from the Pleiades noted the damage from the enemy ship's attack was everywhere, and   
quite extensive. She tossed the handlink computer she held onto the table.  
"How's repairs coming?" asked Jen.  
Tanya sighed. "Still working on it. Most of the important systems are fixed.  
A lot of the support systems are still erratic or offline; that's not even including  
cosmetic damage. Fortunately, injuries were minor." All four wore the uniforms of  
the RSN, with their captain's rank proudly displayed.  
"I doubt that battleship will return any time in the near future," came the  
calm voice of Talia.  
"And we can thank the Crystal for that! Anyway, the reason for this meeting   
is to discuss the data downloaded from the Demon," stated Tanya.  
The other three sat up. "The Demon? That was its name?" said Eileen.  
Tanya sat down. "Yep. The DK battleship Demon, under the command of Lord   
Heran. Its mission.... to patrol and intercept RSN vessels attempting to scan or  
explore this nebula. To protect its secrets. To make them worry... etc., etc.,  
etc. The mission orders are fairly longwinded. It also includes possible   
colonization of that planetoid."  
"WHAT!" exclaimed Jen and Eileen, while Talia merely blinked. "How dare   
they!"  
Talia looked thoughtful, as she cocked her head. "Colonize a planet, build  
defensive stations, the better to further protect whatever is hidden. It also gives  
them ample reason to go to war for this patch of space, which we have not truly  
claimed. There is the additional benefit of almost a direct path to the Sol   
system."  
"We must go to headquarters with this!" hissed Eileen.  
"Agreed," said Talia. "I would also suggest that since the Demon now knows   
that there are two of us, we stay together. The rotation idea is no longer viable;  
their next assault will be plotted to get us both."  
"Then let's advise fleet HQ right away, and make plans for the next time the  
Demon rears its ugly head!" Jen said forcefully. "It's unlikely we'll get  
assistance any time soon.... the fleet is stretched pretty thin. It's gonna come   
down to us.... or them."  
Crystal Tokyo Spaceport, Planet Luna, Sol system, 18 June 2736  
  
Derrelli stared out of the window as the sun's rays burst over the horizon,   
highlighting the area he was now approaching. The lush green forests, crystal-clear  
lakes, and brilliant patches of colored roses paled in comparison to the massive  
crystalline structuring of Crystal Tokyo.   
He thought for a moment, remembering that Crystal Tokyo had been on Luna now   
for just over a hundred years. The original Crystal Tokyo, in Japan, still existed;  
however, it was now a huge resort, with many theme parks, museums, parks, zoos, and   
tourist traps. CT Japan had become the Smithsonian Institution of the GM.   
CT Luna, on the other hand, was the capital. It was built close to the   
original palace of the Silver Millennium, which was the only spot on Luna not   
terraformed. A force field contained the area, and it was a national monument. (It  
was fairly well known that while many visited the area, the Planetary Senshi, King  
Endiymon, and Neo-Queen Serenity I herself almost never did.)  
He blinked as the shuttle banked, and some of the light reflecting from CT   
momentarily blinded him. The shuttle's course now carried him and his fellows  
towards a complex of low, long buildings, arranged in a star-shape. They were   
shrouded by tall trees, with a well-tended garden in the middle. A thrill rose in   
him as they overflew the Academy.   
They slowed just outside of the expanse of Crystal Tokyo proper, nosing down   
to the spaceport. Moments later, they began dropping, settling onto the arrival   
pad. There was a light thunk as the landing struts dropped, and the shuttle   
rotated, the dull whine of the anti-grav slowly fading. A final thunk indicated  
contact with the ground as the anti-grav engines went silent. Then, the Archmage  
who was serving as their chaperone stood, reaching to the hatch controls. As the   
panel next to the hatch went green, he pressed it, and the hatch hissed open as the  
air pressures equalized. A ramp automatically extended, and he turned to face them.  
"Well, this is where we say goodbye. You will find a personnel officer from   
the Academy at the base of this ramp," he said, glancing out the hatch. "She will  
be telling you what's going on. You can all relax slightly. The hardest part is   
over; the discipline will not be anything like Basic."  
Derrelli nodded; he remembered doing a lot of pushups; extra laps around the  
track, and various duties due to his mouth. He wasn't the only one, he knew.  
Still, the added discipline had made it a lot easier to meet the physical requisites  
for passing Basic.  
"You're here to learn magic now, and the environment is going to become mostly  
academic. There will be weekly group physical workouts; you will be required to put  
in a daily allotment by yourselves. Every six weeks there is weapon practice.  
Aside from that, you'll feel like you're in college!" finished their babysitter.  
There were a few snickers, as not for a second did anyone believe that after  
what they had all just completed. Derrelli paused, wondering if he was telling the  
truth. No daily wake-up at four? More than ten minutes to wake up? No more two  
hours of PT, or the bi-hourly push-up sessions? No more climbing, running, and  
jumping in the oppressive, dry heat, with no water until the end of the eight-mile  
course? No more burly, weight lifting maniacs in their faces, finding fault with   
anything they did? No more extreme cleaning, or orderliness? No more snapping to  
attention and saluting everything in sight? To be able to eat in peace, at one's   
own pace, without a TI hovering, snapping at people, making sure that everyone was  
eating in right angles? No more marching in formations?   
Derrelli found he didn't have a problem with that... if it were true. He was  
about to find out, he realized. About the only restriction that hadn't really   
bothered him was the lack of communication with the outside world.  
The first rows stood, and began shuffling toward the hatch. Derrelli forced  
himself to be patient. He was in one of the back rows. He fought down the   
excitement, until he was the picture of calm. He had a long way to go before he was  
anything like his namesake. His mind went back to the files he had read from the  
CP AI. Under directory Time Travel, subdirectory Unusual Encounters, File: Derrelli.   
He knew the entries had been copied from Sailor Mercury's computer. He mentally   
recited the file:   
"Derrelli Grattef-Ranas. A half-elven magic-user, the red-haired mage's  
magic is as fiery as his temperament. Highly intelligent, cocky, yet loyal and friendly.   
He is a borderline pyromaniac. Of all the forces we witnessed him manipulating,   
we never saw anything but flame. Notes: What are the qualities/differences   
between humans/elves? Just how does he use what he terms 'magic'? Is it  
similar to Sorcerer magic? Age was given as in his nineties; looked to be in his   
thirties. Preferred weapon: a carved staff with a red fire opal gem on its tip. Final   
note/question: How and why did nothing ever seem to catch him by surprise or off   
balance!?!"  
Cadet Derrelli smiled, even as he made a promise to himself. By the Crystal,  
I will live up to my name, he swore.  
His row began to get up, and he followed suit. He could already smell the   
sweet scent of Luna's air, fresh and clean, with the perfect blend of roses (not too  
overpowering, yet not too faint), and if sunlight had a taste, it would taste like   
the air he took a deep breath of. He glanced up as he exited, and his breath caught  
in his throat at the incredible view of Crystal Tokyo, surrounded by its gardens and   
forests. Even as he first stepped onto Luna, he knew he would forever remember this  
first sight of his new home.  
His reverie was suddenly broken as he was poked in the side by the cadet  
behind him. He blinked, and took his place in formation. Behind them, the ramp   
retreated into the shuttle, and as they were marched away, the hissing steam jets  
lit off, and as that trailed off the anti-grav drive kicked in and the shuttle  
lifted into the busy sky. He noticed the woman their chaperone had mentioned. She  
gave the at ease signal, and he let his duffel slip off his shoulder as he softly  
set it down. Several hovervans waited, as she turned to address them.  
"Listen up! Welcome to Luna, your home for as long as it takes for you to   
graduate to Archmage; unless the higher ups decide to post you to one of the   
secondary Academies, anyway. We'll discuss more shortly; for now, break off into   
elements and get in those vans! Oh, yeah, one final thing... relax! This isn't   
Basic; remember what you learned there and you'll do just fine!" she finished. She  
moved to the lead van, and he grabbed his duffle as he followed the cadets in front   
of him into the third van. Within minutes, the vans were cruising low over the   
trees, leaving the busy spaceport behind as the headed for the quiet, secluded   
Academy.  
Crystal Palace in Crystal Tokyo, Planet Luna, Sol system, 18 June 2736  
  
"You're serious?" asked Jupiter.  
"As a supernova," said Venus. She surveyed the ornate meeting room. "We have  
no reason to doubt the report of the two ships; especially as the Draco was so kind   
as to include the complete sensor records, log entries, and damage reports of the   
incident. We have to seriously consider this a major threat to us."  
Mars leaned back. "So, what do we intend to do about this? It's unlikely  
even those two ships and four Senshi can handle the battleship if it is prepared for  
both of them."  
Uranus sighed. "The fleet is spread pretty thin. I know, I know. We have a  
whole lot of ships under construction, and a bunch of eager new captains, but until  
they are all ready this is a serious situation."  
"How goes the repairs of the Unicorn?" wondered Endiymon, referring to the  
heavily damaged cruiser, which had been caught in an ion storm that had destroyed  
the DK ship it had been chasing.  
"Another month," said Mercury Knight. These meetings weren't too common, when  
every Planetary Senshi and Knight was present with the Queen, King, and Princess.  
"Sooner if they can lock down the engine imbalance."  
"So do we have to rely on those four?" asked Neptune Knight. "Granted, they  
are all dependable, resourceful, and quite capable, but they are outmatched."  
"Especially if the DK ship calls for reinforcements," added Saturn gloomily.  
Serena laid her head on her hands, listening. She liked being in the know,  
but truth be told, she rarely got to do anything in here. Then she noted her mother  
gazing at her thoughtfully.  
Serenity glanced about. "Which they probably will," she stated calmly, in  
response to Saturn's comment.  
"Do you have an idea, Serenity?" asked Luna politely. The three familiars  
hadn't said much up to this point. Truth be told, it had been a very, very long  
time since they had been needed to guide the Senshi. They now served in their   
original roles as advisors.  
"I do indeed. Here is what we are going to do," she began, then elaborated.  
"It involves the one ship currently doing nothing important, merely patrolling the  
inner system."  
Before long, heads were nodding around the table.  
Nebular Artifact NAX-1701, near the Sabaat system, 18 June 2736  
  
The Demon  
  
Heran leaned back, gasping, as the screen darkened and retracted. His door   
was locked, as it always was when using the mirror to talk to his higher ups. This  
was more for personal security, such as relating to his current condition. It   
wouldn't do for his crew to see him in his current state.  
As the welts from the... correctional treatment he had just received began to  
fade, he sighed, trying to ignore the unfamiliar pain. As the most successful  
captain of the DK, he had never before been punished. The energy ripping through  
his body had been most unpleasant, and even as the pain faded, his anger grew.  
At least his request for reinforcements had been granted. He would need help  
seeding the planetoid, and defending it, although high command didn't think it   
likely the GM could reinforce their two ships. The scheme up to this point had been  
fairly successful, and this setback due to a pair of measly scout ships infuriated  
him.  
"Your time is coming, Draco and Pleiades," he said quietly, clenching his  
fists. "I will personally show you the door to hell!"  
Academy of Sorcery/Crystal Tokyo, Planet Luna, Sol system, 18 June 2736  
  
As the hovervan motorcade moved towards the Academy, Derrelli gazed at the  
beautiful scenery. He had seen the prettier parts of Mars and Earth, but nothing  
came close to the surroundings here. Besides, he was more intimately  
acquainted with the Martian desert than anything else. He remembered one of the   
more memorable combat drills, with the stun-only blaster rifles....  
  
He ducked low, hitting the red dirt hard, gritting his teeth as his wrenched  
right ankle sent spikes of pain up his leg, and the scrape on his left knee was  
further irritated. He was soaked in sweat, and his canteen was already almost   
empty. He glanced over the bluff as his partner scuffled back down from the edge.  
They were the trailing element, the rear guard. The main element was already  
down in the valley, and it was their job to make sure that the main element was   
covered. He sniffed at the dust raised from his hitting the ground, and he buried  
his face in his shoulder, ignoring the filthy uniform as he muffled a cough.  
"Anything?" his companion whispered. They both hated these combat drills, for  
anyone who was 'killed' had to run laps without break until the exercise was over.  
And they could last awhile.  
He wiped the sweat from his eyes. The sun was beating down upon them quite  
harshly. Parts of the Martian desert shimmered, and a distant dust devil caught his  
eye. He gave a quick scan, ignoring the droplets running off his forehead. He once  
again glanced at the boulder field at the far edge of the valley.  
They were far from any civilized area, having been air-lifted to this remote  
locale. The hunting team was a group of TIs who ran this exercise ground, and they  
were good. He glanced again at the valley, before sweeping the area once more. His  
vision locked on movement amongst the boulders. He quickly triple-tapped his radio  
trigger, giving the rear element code. He then triple-tapped again, giving the   
danger code. They could both see their squad diving under cover, such as it was.  
"Rear, this is Six," came the voice of their squad leader. "What do you see?"  
His companion was also looking at the boulder field, and he answered.  
"Six, Rear. The enemy point element is moving through the boulder field. It  
doesn't look like they've spotted you yet."  
He thought this assessment wrong, and as his companion moved higher to get a   
better view, he was about to tell him so. The enemies they spotted looked to be  
doing the same thing they were... a rearguard. As he moved to tell his companion to  
stay low, and his theory, a green beam sliced through the air and laced into his  
chest, knocking him backwards. As his 'dead' partner twitched, he dove to one side,  
rolling down the hill. Several shots almost nailed him as he ducked behind the  
nearest boulder.  
"Six, Rear! The enemies in the boulder field is their rearguard! We're  
under fire! Smith's down! I'm pinned!" he gasped, readying his rifle. As the  
first gunman zigzagged to a better position, he pulled the trigger. He had the   
satisfaction of seeing the lead TI drop, twitching.   
He had forgotten one thing, as he picked off members of the main enemy squad.  
He had forgotten about their point. As he sighted again, having taken down eight  
already, something moved in his peripheral vision. He turned, and fire suddenly  
overtook his nerves, rendering his muscles useless. He couldn't even feel pain as  
the rifle slid from his now limp, useless fingers. He couldn't even turn his head  
as he fell.  
As he regained consciousness, he noted a TI standing over him.  
"Get up!"  
He blinked, and struggled to his feet. He fought the numb feeling, knowing   
the stun effect was wearing off. He glanced at the TI, who actually had a faint  
grin on his face.  
"Nice shooting."  
"Thank you, sir!" he said, staggering to attention.  
"Get moving," the TI said, pointing in the direction of the exercise area HQ.  
"It's a long jog."  
He groaned as he set out, abusing his already aching muscles further,   
staggering as the numbness still persisted, trying to ignore the dryness in his   
throat...  
  
Derrelli shook his head as the caravan came to a stop. The outside area was   
shady, and if the truth was being told to them, he wouldn't have to worry about  
such heat, thirst, pain, and discomfort ever again.  
However, he didn't put much trust in those feelings. The training was harsh  
for a reason, he figured. He knew that he was now eligible to be deployed to any  
trouble spots that could flare up, and that the environments could very well be  
worse than Mars' desert.  
He was damned if he was going to be unprepared.  
As they shuffled off the vans, he noted how comfortable the temperature was in  
the shade. They were led into the nearest building, which turned out to be an  
auditorium. They were seated, and the woman walked to the stage.  
"Okay, boys, welcome to the Academy. I'm the personnel officer here; any   
paperwork or problems will be my domain." She was average looking, with the light  
purplish tint in her dark hair that signified the atmospheric conditions of Saturn.  
Even the blonde people who colonized Saturn had slowly darkened over time. "My name  
is Gloria Wolenstein, and I'm to see that you all get settled in. That is the   
purpose of this briefing."  
She paused, then outlined what they'd already been told, giving times and   
locations for PT and weapons training, as well as the gym.  
"You'll meet again here in two days to meet your instructors," she continued.  
"Now, shortly we will give you a tour here, but first I want to discuss living  
arrangements. Many of you noticed that we have a special station here. That is  
reserved for a special, one destination train. The other end is in Crystal Tokyo,  
near the Palace. Each of you already has a spacious apartment reserved for you;  
you may customize as you wish, for these are indeed your homes."  
A collection of surprised gasps greeted that statement, but Derrelli wasn't  
one of the surprised ones. He had already known that. He also knew their pay was   
most generous, even though it wasn't the unlimited credit allowed Senshi and full-  
fledged Sorcerers.  
She began passing out handlinks, and even as Derrelli gazed at the address of  
his very own apartment, he felt the eagerness once again threaten to overtake him.  
For in two days, he would begin to learn the very thing he now desired more  
than anything in the world.  
Magic.  
  
It was almost dusk as he departed the train station, walking the few blocks to  
his apartment. He had a fourth-story location, fairly close to the station. He had  
already eaten at the Academy dining facility... great food! he thought. He walked   
into the lobby, and moved to the bank of elevators.  
He stepped off, onto the plush, pastel carpeting. The walls were a soft white  
color, with paintings adorning them, and potted plants every few feet. He strolled  
down the light blue carpet, to the door marked 422.  
He slid the electric key in the slot, and as the door clicked open, he walked  
in. The place was empty, except for a pile of boxes.  
He set down his duffle, and moved to the top box. He lifted the flap, and   
noted the good condition of his computer equipment. He glanced around the spacious,  
well designed accommodations.  
"Computer?" he asked.  
"Yes?" came the reply.  
"Wake me up at 0500," Derrelli said. He glanced around. Basic had left him  
punctual, and waking up that early gave him several hours in the morning to get  
ready for the day, which would begin at 0700. He dug through several boxes, until  
he found his blankets. "Maintain room temperature at CT springtime levels, and   
when I get up I like to hear twentieth century metal music."  
"Very good," came the computer's voice. It didn't much like the thought of  
having to deal with this... hacker, but so far he seemed polite.  
"I'll customize the rest later," Derrelli yawned. He threw the blankets on  
the floor.  
Note to self, he thought. First thing to buy is a comfortable bed....  
Nebular Artifact NAX-1701, near the Sabaat system, 18 June 2736  
  
The SLS Pleiades  
  
"Damn," muttered Orion. It was all she could think of to say. She stared at  
the reply from HQ. The two scout ships were a little too far for face-to-face  
viewscreen communications; thus all their communications were done on a report  
basis.  
America shook her head. "We were right. We're on our own. And they're nice  
enough to tell us they think the DK'll be getting reinforcements."  
On screen 2, they could see a similar reaction on the Draco's bridge.  
"Oh, this is just great," said Sirius. "We're not even close to being fully   
repaired, and two of us barely handled one ship. What are the odds the DK sends  
another battleship?"  
Vulcan bore the slightest hint of a frown. "It is highly probable."  
Antares broke in. "It can't be all that bad."  
"Say what, you overgrown abacus!" snarled Orion.  
"They are saying they have utmost confidence in you. In a way they are paying  
these two ships a very high compliment. They believe that the four of you can  
pull off a victory and protect the GM's interests, despite the odds," said Antares.  
His words slightly mollified Orion, and caused the other three to calm down  
slightly, and consider things.  
"Besides, I'm sure that a little strategy will work for defeating them,"   
added Antares.  
"Actually," said America. "I have an idea."  
"You?" asked Sirius. She hastily checked herself. "Sorry, that was uncalled  
for."  
"It's okay," said America. She smiled. She decided to explain.  
"Check this out...."  
STAY TUNED! 


End file.
